Un viaje inesperado
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: En la parte superior de una de las casas situadas en la zona más elegante del Distrito 12, encima de la panadería que regentaban sus padres, vivía Petra Mellark. Este fic participa en el reto "¿Víctor o Victoria?" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera


_Este fic participa en el reto "¿Víctor o Victoria?" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Creo que es sencillo identificar a los personajes que han cambiado de sexo._

* * *

_**Un viaje inesperado**_

* * *

En la parte superior de una de las casas situadas en la zona más elegante del Distrito 12, encima de la panadería que regentaban sus padres, vivía Petra Mellark. No en una casa enorme, con suelos de mármol y cortinas de terciopelo, como la del alcalde y su familia, pero tampoco en una casucha destartalada al estilo de las de la Veta, el barrio de los mineros del carbón. Petra era una chiquilla fornida, soñadora, bastante pálida y jovial, con una larga melena de bucles dorados y unos profundos ojos azul cielo. Fue la tercera hija de los panaderos del Distrito y vivía entregada en cuerpo y alma a colaborar con el negocio familiar, ya que elaborar y comer dulces eran probablemente las dos cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo… Bueno, eso y Kalisto Everdeen, un joven moreno de ojos grises que si bien era un tipo bastante antipático y antisocial, a ella la tenía loca desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez en su misma clase de la escuela primaria.

La menor de las hermanas Mellark solía pasarse las tardes – y en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba en la escuela – decorando pasteles con esmero y haciendo preciosos glaseados multicolor sobre éstos, para después vendérselos a precio de oro a las pocas personas que podían permitirse comprarlos en su Distrito. Petra nunca fue una niña demasiado aventurera, y aunque era muy amistosa y afable, nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Puede que su vida no fuese la más excitante del mundo, desde luego no era tan excitante como la de Kalisto, que cruzaba la alambrada cada día y cazaba ilegalmente en el bosque para poder mantener alimentada a su familia; y es posible que algunos considerasen el hecho de que sus padres la tuvieran trabajando a diario en la panadería como explotación infantil; pero Petra era una niña meridianamente feliz. Al menos lo fue hasta el día de la Cosecha para la 74º edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Ese día se levantó a primera hora de la mañana. No, eso es incorrecto, se levantó bastante antes de la salida del sol; en parte porque no aguantaba más metida en la cama, era inevitable sentir miedo en cada Cosecha, y en parte porque probablemente se trataba de la jornada más atareada del año. La panadería de sus padres se ponía de bote en bote nada más acabar el evento. Podría decirse que casi todo el Distrito hacía cola y se daba empujones por conseguir algún dulce con el que celebrar que sus hijos estarían a salvo un año más; a salvo de las garras del Capitolio, claro, porque nadie podía asegurarles que una epidemia de gripe, o un invierno demasiado frío no se les fuera a llevar por delante, sobre todo a las escuálidas criaturas de los mineros, que obviamente eran los que menos se dejaban caer por allí… ni siquiera después de la Cosecha. En cualquier caso, más de la mitad de las familias del Distrito recurrían al azúcar para celebrarlo, incluso a veces las más pobres; excepto dos. Había dos familias en el 12 que jamás aparecerían ese día, independientemente de si vivían en la ciudad o en la Veta: las de los dos chicos elegidos para representarles en los Juegos, o lo que era lo mismo, los que habían sido seleccionados para ir a morir.

Petra pasó las horas que faltaban hasta el mediodía afanada entre mangas pasteleras, kilos y kilos de azúcar, pinceles de diferente grosor y los numerosos botes de colorante que usaba para dar distintas tonalidades a sus creaciones, aunque no pudo evitar que le temblase el pulso un poco más que si se tratase de un día cualquiera.

Cuando llegaron las 12:00 su madre le gritó que había llegado el momento de meterse en la ducha. Petra voceó un triste "ya voy" y se limpió apresuradamente las manos en su delantal. Sabía que si no se daba prisa, alguna de sus hermanas mayores iba a invadir el baño para hacerse algún retoque en el pelo, o para ponerse una capa más de maquillaje. Petra no disfrutaba de una excelente relación con su madre y sus hermanas, pero siempre se decía a sí misma que la familia no se elige, e intentaba seguir siendo feliz con su monótona existencia.

En menos de media hora Petra ya había abandonado el cuarto de baño y se encontraba frente al espejo de la habitación de sus padres, vestida con una bonita falda azul añil y una camisa a juego. La ropa le quedaba ligeramente ajustada en la zona del vientre y de la espalda. Ella había desarrollado una potente musculatura en los hombros al tener que acompañar casi diariamente a su padre a buscar los sacos de harina que llegaban a la estación desde el Distrito 9, lugar en el que se procesaba el cereal recogido en el 11. El ligero abultamiento de su estómago se debía simplemente a la inevitable necesidad de probar uno cada vez que horneaba una nueva tanda de pasteles.

A las 12:45 se encontraba saliendo de casa junto a sus hermanas y sus padres; aunque la ceremonia no diera comienzo hasta las 14:00, el Capitolio exigía puntualidad. Estaba nerviosa, sentía ansiedad y no tenía claro si era debido a la inminente Cosecha o a lo que se les vendría encima cuando esta pasase, con toda esa gente arremolinándose alrededor de la tienda. Petra se separó de su familia dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su padre y con un solo gesto dirigido hacia sus hermanas y su madre, mientras ellas tres intercambiaban afectuosos abrazos. Le hubiera gustado desearles suerte, ya que ellas, sus dos hermanas, eran más mayores y por lo tanto habría más papeletas con su nombre en la urna, pero como ya he mencionado, no tenían una relación demasiado buena, y la mayoría de las veces, lo que Petra tuviera que decir era básicamente ignorado.

Petra pensó en que ya se tenía aprendida cual era la dinámica del evento mientras ocupaba un espacio libre entre las demás muchachas de dieciséis años. Primero el alcalde hacía un pequeño discurso alabando las virtudes del Capitolio, luego proyectaban un video, siempre el mismo, relatando la breve historia de Panem, y después Effie Trinket, la mujer que enviaba el Capitolio para ejercer de maestra de ceremonias, canturreaba las temidas palabras: "Las damas primero", y hundía su delicada mano en un recipiente de cristal repleto de pequeños papeles perfectamente doblados.

Ella cerró los ojos en los instantes previos a esa acción, deseando que no fuera su nombre el que Effie pronunciaría en pocos segundos. Trató de desviar su pensamiento a lugares más gratos, intentó centrarse en las cosas que de verdad le gustaban, como decorar sus pasteles o contemplar el naranja templado de las puestas de sol en primavera; o Kalisto Everdeen, el muchacho inaccesible que compartía clase con ella desde la infancia y a quién trató de encontrar entre la muchedumbre. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, porque su nombre fue el que retumbó desde el micrófono de la funcionaria del Capitolio en la tarima, hasta los altavoces que había esparcidos por toda la plaza principal del Distrito.

Petra se quedó congelada en su sitio. Había atravesado un escenario similar en innumerables ocasiones en sus pesadillas, sin embargo, en ese instante, olvidó qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil e insensible, y se podría decir que no sintió nada hasta que notó resbalar un par de lágrimas a través de sus normalmente sonrosadas mejillas.

"¿Petra?", preguntó Effie buscando entre la multitud. "Petra, cariño, ¿podrías acercarte hasta aquí arriba?"

Alguien le dio un ligero empujón desde atrás que la obligo a dar un paso hacia el frente. "Eres tú", exclamó Effie con esa emoción y ese timbre tan habitual entre las personas procedentes del Capitolio. "Vamos, querida. Sube", dijo gesticulando con la misma mano que había hundido en la urna.

Petra caminó despacio, intentando alargar el recorrido todo lo posible, buscando a su padre con los ojos turbios por las lágrimas, consciente de que él, en realidad, era único que sentiría de verdad su próxima ausencia y su posterior regreso, seguramente en pocos días, metida en una caja de madera para cadáveres. Ella supo desde el principio que no tendría ninguna posibilidad en la arena. Ella era panadera, era una artista, pero no sabía nada acerca de cómo matar personas, ni tampoco quería aprenderlo.

Se limpió la humedad de la cara justo antes de subir al escenario y logró enfocar lo que había delante de ella; sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Herminia Abernathy, la única vencedora de los Juegos que continuaba viva en el Distrito 12, y quien para su desesperación, estaba llamada a ser su mentora durante su estancia en el Capitolio, su único contacto con el exterior cuando estuviese atrapada en el estadio.

Herminia no iba lo que se dice muy bien vestida. Su ropa parecía vieja y desgastada, y estaba tremendamente arrugada, se notaba que la mujer no puso ningún empeño en su atuendo para la ocasión; su cuerpo vibraba en leves espasmos temblorosos que no quedaban disimulados por el hecho de estar sentada en una silla, entre el alcalde y la alcaldesa; y sus ojos, eso era lo peor… sus ojos, tan grises como una veta de carbón, también estaban inyectados en sangre, y hacían más que evidente su agudo estado de embriaguez.

No era nada nuevo. Todo el mundo sabía que la vieja Herminia había ganado la cincuenta edición de los Juegos del Hambre, de la misma forma que todos en el Distrito conocían su desmedida afición al alcohol.

Herminia le devolvió la mirada con una mueca que hacía innecesarias las palabras. Esa simple expresión le confirmó a Petra lo que ella ya se había dicho a sí misma antes de empezar a subir: "Chica, date por muerta".

Effie arrastró a la muchacha hasta colocarla por detrás del micrófono, ajustando un poco la altura del mismo y preguntándola el nombre, lo cual fue raro, porque acababa de leerlo de uno de los cuatro papeles en los que estaba escrito.

"Petra…", dijo ella con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, mientras sentía otro par de lágrimas desbordar por los extremos de sus ojos. "Petra Mellark". No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas esta vez, dejó que se deslizaran por sus pómulos y resbalaran por su cuello hasta humedecer la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Effie la apartó ni un segundo más tarde para poder continuar con el protocolo de la ceremonia, y se dispuso a rebuscar de nuevo en una urna repleta de papelitos, ahora en la de los chicos. Petra pensó por un momento en quién le gustaría que fuese su acompañante, y un nombre atravesó de manera fugaz por su cabeza: Kalisto, pero ella se apresuró a desechar el pensamiento, porque en realidad ella no quería que él estuviera allí, por nada del mundo podría desear que a él le sucediese nada malo.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba del lado de Petra ese mediodía. Todo lo que pasó después lo hizo con tal rapidez, que apenas le dio tiempo a procesarlo. Primero escuchó otro nombre, no el de Kalisto, retumbar en los altavoces de la plaza. Se trataba de un chico, claro; un chico alto y moreno y de ojos grises, pero no el amor de su vida, sino el mejor amigo de éste. Petra lo conocía de vista, de la escuela, y también de alguna vez que había ido a venderle ardillas a su padre… pero sobre todo lo conocía por los rumores que el muchacho generaba entre casi toda la población femenina del Distrito.

No fue necesario que Effie repitiera el nombre varias veces para que Gale Hawthorne se acercase al escenario, con la espalda muy recta, la mirada de acero y su pose estoica habitual. Effie ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle que repitiera su nombre, permitiendo que él se situase al lado de Petra sin mediar una palabra más. Y entonces es cuando los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado.

La petición de voluntarios para ocupar el puesto de los tributos seleccionados era una parte del reglamento de la Cosecha que se pasaba por alto la mayoría de los años, al menos desde que Petra podía recordar, dado que nunca había habido un voluntario en el 12. Sin embargo, Effie, por alguna razón, esa vez se acordó de hacerlo.

Primero preguntó si había alguien que desease el honor de representar a su distrito en lugar de Petra, y como era de esperar, el silencio inundó la plaza. La sorpresa llegó cuando hizo lo mismo con su compañero tributo, preguntando si a alguien le gustaría ocupar el puesto de Gale Hawthorne.

Petra nunca en su vida sintió un desconcierto semejante al que tuvo al ver a Kalisto Everdeen pedir a gritos poder ocupar el lugar de su mejor amigo. Ella sabía más o menos los vínculos que compartían ellos dos; ambos eran huérfanos de padre, tras la explosión de hace algunos años en las minas, Gale solía ser el compañero de caza de Kalisto en sus incursiones diarias en el bosque, y los dos tenían hermanos pequeños a los que trataban de proteger de todas las maneras posibles. Lo cierto es que había observado lo suficiente a Kalisto como para ser consciente de que él y Gale eran algo así como inseparables, uña y carne, compañeros y similares en casi todo, incluso físicamente hablando.

Effie pidió a Kalisto que subiera al escenario ante la estupefacta mirada de todo el mundo y la mitad pasmada, mitad enfadada mirada de Gale. "¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?", preguntó el segundo, encarando a su amigo, a quién también sacaba al menos una cabeza.

"Tienes demasiada gente a la que cuidar. No puedes marcharte", respondió Kalisto con mucha determinación en la voz.

"Estás loco", replicó Hawthorne. "No voy a permitirte que hagas esto".

Y fue entonces cuando intervino Effie. "Las normas son las normas, chicos", dijo con su vocecilla chillona y afectada, instando a Gale a que bajase del escenario. Gale no pudo oponer demasiada resistencia, dado que un par de agentes de paz ya lo tenían bien sujeto de ambos brazos y lo estaban obligando a descender las escaleras. Aunque él lo intentó, e intentó soltarse, y gritó una retahíla de palabras malsonantes dirigidas a Effie, a los agentes de paz, a los Juegos, y al Capitolio… sobre todo al Capitolio.

Petra se permitió un momento de lástima hacia el muchacho, estaba claro que las cosas no terminarían muy bien tampoco para él, pero al poco volvió a centrarse en el chico que ahora estaba a su lado. Nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca, y eso le producía una sensación extraña y contradictoria; había imaginado muchas veces su mano lo bastante cerca de la de él como para poder tocarla, pero las circunstancias que les rodeaban no eran ni siquiera parecidas.

Petra encontró las agallas necesarias para poder mirarlo justo antes de que la borracha de Herminia se levantara de su silla, dando tumbos, colocándose delante de la multitud y escupiendo atropelladas palabras hacia el público y las cámaras alternativamente; palabras que también tenían que ver con las agallas, o con el coraje, aunque Petra no pudo entender la mayoría de lo que su futura mentora estaba diciendo, porque Herminia estaba tan ebria que se le trababa mucho la lengua. Effie intentó volver a sentarla en su silla, avergonzada por las imágenes que sin duda llegarían al Capitolio; pero lo único que consiguió fue que ambas acabasen en el suelo y que su peluca rosa y almidonada rodase por el acero de la plataforma hasta caer del escenario, lo que hizo que Effie se descompusiese de todo y la puso al borde del llanto.

La mujer enviada por el Capitolio se recupero del incidente a duras penas, e intento mantener la compostura y la peluca, que alguien había lanzado desde abajo. Luego pidió a los habitantes del 12 un aplauso para los valientes tributos de ese año, pero la plaza mantuvo un silencio cerrado, y casi como si estuviera planeado de antemano, al unísono, hizo un antiguo gesto local (uno que solía usarse en los funerales, para despedirse y mostrar respeto hacia el muerto, lo cual no resultó demasiado alentador, todo hay que decirlo).

Petra encontró de nuevo la fuerza necesaria para mirar a Kalisto, que seguía impasible a pesar de lo emotivo del momento. Y fue totalmente imprevisto lo que ocurrió a continuación, cuando él capto sus ojos, porque en ellos había algo así como reconocimiento. Tal vez el chico de la Veta recordó momentaneamente el episodio de los panes calcinados que ella le tiró unos cuantos años atrás, ganándose una buena bofetada de su madre por la acción; o tal vez sólo la miraba de esa forma porque, a fin de cuentas, habían sido compañeros de aula durante media vida, y siempre es más difícil tener que pensar en matar a una cara conocida.

Petra sintió la calidez de su mano, bastante más grande que la de ella, pocos segundos después; noto como él la pedía silenciosamente que entrelazaran sus dedos (ella sabía que el chico no era lo que se dice un gran hablador), y cuando ella accedió, todavía bastante confusa por el contacto entre sus manos, un cosquilleo recorrió su brazo y puede que también encendiera sus mejillas.

Petra lo supo en ese mismo instante: estaba enamorada hasta la médula de alguien a quien apenas conocía; y era muy consciente de que se trataba de un sentimiento irracional. Pero si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer en los Juegos, si existiera la remota posibilidad de poner las cosas a su favor, ella sólo podría usarla para tratar de salvarlo.

Y así es como tuvo lugar la primera aventura en la vida de Petra Mellark; así es como comenzó ese primer viaje inesperado.

* * *

**a/n : **los personajes y la trama son de Collins, yo he hecho el necesario cambio de sexo, he redactado en tercera persona y poco más. Espero que os guste y os parezca merecedor de un review. Es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Peeta, aquí Petra, tenedlo en cuenta en vuestras críticas.

Un beso y mucha suerte a todas


End file.
